the setting suns
by shegrathefluffycommander
Summary: penny commits the ultimate sin, human transmutation which causes her to not only lose her arm but her son as well. ed and al come to town on vacation only to help her. it will be risky facing truth again
1. Chapter 1

**after watching fullmetal alchemist and fireman sam i figured why not a fanfic of the both of them combined.**

**suimmary: penny does human transmutation but when she does she loses someone very dear to her. edward and al come to visit a few months later to help her restore that someone back even after they faced and took out truth the first time.**

**chapter one: you really shouldn't have done that.**

"ok the circle is set." muttered penny to herself. _dont worry rayne you and i will meet again._

the circle began to glow a golden color as the portal to the gate of truth opened. everything seemed right until the power over took. the light blinded her and she felt as if her arm had fallen off.

"oh crap!" she growled.

blood fell and stained the floor in front of her.

"foolish women!" laughed a voice. "loosing your arm and your son are the price you must pay in order to get something in return."

**few days go past...**

the train clattered along silently through the valley.

"so we're here on vacation?" asked alphonse.

ed nodded. "yep since we have our bodies back i figured why not."

"brother did facing truth scare you?" asked al.

"a little bit but since i have you back from him it doesn't scare me anymore." he grinned.

the train stopped at the station, they got off only to see a blonde haired women stand in front of him.

"are you the fullmetal alchemist?" she asked.

ed nodded. "yes."

she stretched out her hand. "i'm penny morris and i have something to share with you."

"sorry ma'am but we are here on vacation." said al.

"i understand but i really do need your help see something of mine has been taken and i will do anything to take it back."

**to be continued...**

**yes i know it's so short but that's all i've got. anyway**

**hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the greatest sin known to man.

" poor penny will she be ok?" Asked elvis.

Sam sighed. " no i fear not she only wanted to bring her daughter back."

" yes sam but with that comes a price!" Said station officer steele. " in order to gain something that is lost something of equal value most be lost."

" yeah and what might that be?" Asked ed.

" i lost my son and my arm when i did the transmutation, i want him back." Whispered penny.

Ed's gaze softened when he thought of his own lost. " look i did the same thing but right now let me think about it."

Penny's eye lit up. " ok let's meet at the wholefish cafe tonight."

Ed nodded and shook her hand. " ok."

Alphonse looked at his brother. " big brother are you sure about this?"

" hey i lost you remember? I want to be able to help her regain her loss." Grinned ed.

Al's stomach growled causing him to laugh.

**Back at the station.**

Sam couldn't get the scene of what happened months ago out of his head. He could remember seeing the blood and the horror on her face that night. he had to help shegra attach a new automail limb similar to the one she wore on penny.

" he's gone isnt he?" She asked whimpering.

Sam took her shaking hand. " god dang it i only wanted to bring her back."

" penny calm down alright? You'll be fine once the fever passes." He comforted.

" he took him that evil..." she growled.

A loud "tik tok" caught his attention. " your wife did the most horrible sin you know." Said shegra.

" stop talking like that!" Yelled sam. " she only wanted to bring her adopted daughter back to life! She didnt mean to end up loosing both of her children!"

" sam i know that and i am sorry but standing around blaming yourself is not the answer." She whispered.

Penny came in. " sam i need to talk to you."

**With ed and al.**

" so ed have you decided how you are going to help mrs. Morris?" Asked al.

Ed put down his tea. " no i would need to see what style she used before i can do anything to help."

al nodded as he ate a flower shaped cookie. "i don't she why she wanted to do it in the first place."

"yeah that's what i don't get either." sighed ed.

the door bell on the cafe door rang. "ah shegra i have your lunch."

"thanks bronwyn." smiled shegra.

"it's going to be another busy day over at the blacksmith shop eh shegra?" asked bronwyn.

"yep and it looks like it's time to adjust the automail limb on penny's arm again." wolfed shegra.

al gasped. "hey ed isn't that the..."

"yeah it's the full wolf alchemist alright." said ed.

shegra sat down with them at the table. " so you guys travelers then?"

"well both yes and no, see we came here on vacation but it seems like we are needed once again."

shegra laughed. " well i hope you guys help whoever it is soon so that way you can enjoy the rest of your time off."

al shouldered his brother. "ask her dang it!"

ed cleared his throat. "um shegra, is there anything you can tell us about Penny Morris?"

Shegra scratched her chin for a moment. "Oh her! shes a sweet girl shame she had to loose her arm when she tryed to bring her adopted daughter back to life."

al choked on his second cookie.

"oh i see well is there any chance you can give us the full story?" asked ed.

shegra sighed. "ok but don't tell sam i told you"

she waved for bronwyn to get out before starting her story. "it was few small months ago."

_the beginning of her flashback_

"i had just helped her get finished with the circle"

_"there all finished you ready?" she asked._

_shegra nodded. "yep."_

_"ok lets get started." she clapped her hands and setted them down on the circle. the circle glew sending out waves of energy everywhere._

i sensed something was wrong when she placed the final ingredient on the circle i just had no idea what. she started freaking out when the transmutation ended, i saw something that looked so disturbing i just felt sick.

_"gaaah!" she screamed. shegra scrambled to her side. "gaah!"_

_shegra looked to see a derarranged creature laying on the floor. it was so twisted up it didn't look like rayne._

_"mooom." it moaned reaching one of it's tenticle hands out. "moom"_

_sam busted down the door. "kayda's gone!" he cried._

that's why sam still takes it out on me for teaching her about alchemy.

ed felt sick just imagining." i see." he began to get up.

"i'm sorry for making you disturbed." apologised shegra. "here why dont you guys stay over at my place."

ed smiled weakly. "sure."

**somewhere outside of pontypandy.**

footfalls echoed in the water below. "god why did father have to make his home down here." grumbled envy.

**t.b.c**

**yes i know it's disturbing why would you put that in there. i'm going to warn you that some of this maybe disturbing to younger viewers.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: the branch to all our sins can only end with forgiveness

"hush envy we are already late!" growled lust.

gulltony clomped silently beside them.

**back at pontypandy.**

shegra opened the door to her place. "i do apologise if it is a mess i just have not had time to clean it all up."

ed laughed. "no thats ok i don't mind nor do we really care."

a gray haired male stood waiting in the hallway to the bedrooms. "jake can you take these bags and show them to their room please?" she asked.

jake huffed before doing so.

shegra opened her computer only to find an e-mail from penny.

_shegra__

_i need your help despartly again! i did something i wasn't suppose to and i lost him please help!  
_

_sent wesnday 19, 2012  
_

shegra sighed and sent and reply back

_penny-_

_i already know, i was there remember? don't worry me and the elric brothers will figure out something just hang tight.  
_

ed opened the door to a huge ivory colored room decorated in red fabric and gold colors. ed placed his stuff on the bed before rejoining shegra below. she drew a circle on the blackboard that she had sitting in the back. he watched as she put all different kinds of formulas.

"it still doesn't make since what could have been wrong?" she murmured.

ed looked at all the formulas. "wait which one was the third one again?" he asked.

she pointed to the one closet the circle. " that one"

"where is all this coming from! the ingredients don't count up unless she..." he cut off.

"what" she provoked.

"she may have used some kind of blood to seal the deal before jumping through the portal." he gasped.

shegra broke the chalk she had in her hand. suddenly the bell on her door rang out.

"hey shegra you have a customer and it looks like he means buisness!' called jake.

shegra sighed and went to the counter. "what can i do for ya!" she greeted.

the tan man with two scars on his face looked at her. "i'm scar i am here for the fullmetal alchemist."

"um i will be right with you." murmured shegra before leaving.

"ed you have a vistor!" she yelled.

**at the station**

penny flexed her arm. " hopefully this isn't perminate." she sighed.

the firebell went off. "fire at the flood house and danger out at sea! off you go men!" called station officer steele.

penny went down the pole and met up with them. "i'll take care of the people out at sea. you and elvis take care of the fire."

"right-o penny." said elvis.

penny started up _venus_ and took off down the street. when she got there she saw bronwyn.

"charlie and the kids are out there." said bronwyn pointing in the direction they went.

penny nodded. "ok and don't worry i'll soon have them back on land."

penny ran into the boathouse that had _neptune _in it. the boat landed into the water. flames greeted penny when she approched the boat but there weren't anyone in it. she saw a small life boat drifting quietly that had everyone in it.

"penny!" cried charlie.

penny looked over the boat to see james holding sarah's hand.

"penny please help sarah she's not well!" pleaded james.

penny carefully moved sarah into her boat then helped charlie and james as well.

charlie stroked sarah's hair. "baby girl can you hear me?"

she coughed and moaned quietly. "daad"

penny cranked the speed up on her boat torwards shore.

"penny to nurse flood." radioed penny on her walkie talkie.

"go ahead penny."

"sarah is sick and is need of attention."

"ok i'm on my way."

**back with ed and shegra**

ed saw scar standing there staring at him. "what do you want scar?" he asked.

"i heard someone has done "it" again i figured it might have been caused by you." growled scar.

"well i can tell you it wasn't me." replied ed.

"you know there is a price to pay for those who stray off the path of god!" thundered scar...

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: a fight the ignites the sun.

" there is a price to pay for those who stray off the path of god!" Roared scar.

Shegra got out inbetween them . " not here but if your gonna fight go into the fields." She snapped.

Scar shook her off. " ok"

The two left leaving shegra and al alone at the shop.

**Meanwhile...**

"I...i saw it." Whispered sarah on the flood's couch. " the creature with one hundred eyes."

James squeezed her hand. " sarah shhh try to get some rest now."

Charlie stroked his daughter's hair. " go to sleep we'll still be here when you wake."

Sarah looked at the both of them before falling asleep. Rain pattered all over the roof.

" god i hate it when it rains,"muttered penny. " my arm begins to hurt."

Loud booms echoed through the air shaking the house. " what the!" Gasped mike.

Penny opened the door and ran outside. " look!" She called.

Ed and someone she didnt recgonized battling on the field. Each move they sent out echoed the lightning and thunder.

Ed blocked scar with a stone wall. Scar blew it up and grabbed ed's arm. " stop!" Cried penny.

The two looked at her. " stop fighting its bad enough i have a fight of my own to.." she was cut off when the ground under went.

**Shegra's shop.**

Shegra was meditating on the table which had a _gentsu _circle drawn on it.

* gentsu circles are believed to pull the bad or worn energy out of the user and replace it with vishras the replenish the five chakras.

Her breathe came in steadly when suddenly there was another knock at the door. It was al who came back after shopping.

She hopped down off the table. " so al is there anything i can do while you guys are here?" She asked.

" well im kinda hungry." He murmured.

Ed showed up with penny in his arms in shock. " the ground gave and she fell only to see something that humans shouldnt."

Shegra's eyes widened. " ok put her upstairs."

Sam came in with a sad look on his face which suddenly turned very angry. " you!" He snarled. " you did this you god forsaken mongrel!"

Shegra began to back up. " sam i..."

"No more i lost everything because of you!" He yelled.

Shegra reached for her iron rod. " i told her it was forbidden." She snapped.

Sam charged and sam hit him with the hot tip of her burning iron. " stop it!"

" dont make me mad" she growled. " you wont like me when i am made."

She began to transform into her wolf form, when finished she stood over him. " i told her what was going to happen and she didnt care! I only allowed her to go through with it."

**at the train station.**

"so colonel mustang are you sure that they are here?" asked luetinet hawkeye.

mustang nodded. "yes apprently they are on vacation."

hawkeye sighed. "yew that gives us one less thing to worry about."

a shadow caught her eye behind mustang. "sir behind you!" she cried.

he turned around and lit what ever it was on fire XD

"ow ow ow!" cried a voice.

it was an orange haired kid with blue glasses.

"sir you lit a kid on fire." murmured hawkeye in his ear.

**back in PontyPandy.**

lightning flashed through the windows of elvis's house.

"geez luis!" he muttered.

he closed the blinds so that way the light didn't disturb him while he rested. "shegra should have been home by now." he thought out loud. thunder blared through the air loudly as the rain picked up again. the door to his house went and there stood a drenched shegra with scars marking her entire body.

she collasped on the floor from exhaustion.

**with sam.**

sam layed down next to penny that turned over to cuddle with him.

"sam." she whispered.

his eyes glared at her. "yes?"

"i miss when me and you used to lay down like this. you would hold me through the night and we would talk." murmured penny getting closer.

sam felt guilty about not being there when she needed him. "yeah i'm sorry but that stupid..."

she cut him off. "it wasn't her fault now i am sure that we will find a way to get him back."

sam hugged her. "yeah i guess your right."

her lips met his as they kissed. his breathe rolled in and out of her. "i'm sure you will."

to be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a fox and a foolish lamb.

_Smoke bellowed everywhere penny can see. Heat touched her face as the flames licked at her feet. She tryed to move but couldnt. She could feel it consuming her._

Penny snapped awake, the only sound she heard was from the rain hitting the roof. Sam,had left on an emergency, was not in bed with her. She decided to phone shegra to see if she had found anything yet.

" black dragon metal shop shegra acosta speaking." Greeted shegra.

" hello shegra have you found anything yet?" She asked.

" well yeah i was looking at the formulas you used and one of them didnt make since. You weren't using blood were you penny?"

Penny gulped. " yes i did."

Shegra growled something under her breathe before talking again. " i will be by when the sun reaches it's peak to explain. Also how's sarah?"

" i havent visited her yet but when i get the chance i will."

The front door to her house opened. " i gotta go." Said penny when she hung up.

Sam put his jacket over the chair. " sarah seems to be recovering from her shock but she still tells of the shadow eyed creature."

Penny whimpered. " say...say that again."

" the creature you know with the hundred eyes."

Penny pulled out a sheet of paper. " i remember now the thing i used, involved blood that means..." the pencil fell out of her hand. " oh god."

Shegra whistled quietly while she tended to the foundry fire. All the coals cracked and hissed under the flames. " there now to get started."

Ed was in her study just upstairs looking through all of her alchemy books. A dark leather bound one caught his attention. " hey al look at this!" Called ed.

Al looked up from what he was reading. " what is it?" He asked.

Ed showed him a picture of a different human tranmutation circle. " i'm guessing we have our heading."

**Downwards into the very bowels of the city.**

The dwarf looked around at all seven of his children. " good everyone is here."

" what exactly do you have instore for us father?" Asked envy.

" the time has come to gain what is rightfully ours we let those elric brothers slip past our fingers last time but this time we will not fail!"

Greed grinned. " so we have another chance eh?"

**Back on the surface.**

" mandy dont go far ok!" Called her mom before she left.

" ok mom!" Yelled mandy.

She climbed up and over the back fence of her place. _Finally a chance to hang out with shegra for a while. _Thought mandy.

She could smell the coals burning as she entered. " hey shegra!" She greeted.

Shegra put the iron she was working with in water to cool down. " hey mandy what will it be today?"

Mandy played with one of the iron ingots. " we can you craft this into a knife please shegra?"

Shegra laughed and went to work. Mandy noticed that there were alot of wood cravings on the wall. She felt along one of them that had a picture of a burning forest. She could feel the heat of the flames, smell the smoke, and hear all the screams that filled the air.

Al poked his head around the corner.

" dude if you like her just ask her out already." Gruffed ed from behind him.

" i know but i'm nervious." Whispered al.

Ed placed a hand on him. " just have confidence."

The email alarm on shegra's computer went off.

Shegra-

I finally figured it out please meet me by the wholefish cafe today at noon.

Oh dont forget to bring the elric brothers with you.

Al walked cautionously to mandy. " h...h...hi"

Mandy looked at him. " hi!"

" um mrs. Flood will you go out with me?" Stammered al.

Mandy smiled. " i thought you would never ask."

**With elvis.**

Elvis flipped through any notes he had taken during training. He stopped at a picture of shegra and penny he had taken.

" aww how sweet!" Laughed a voice.

Elvis jumped up. " who's there!"

a hand grabbed him.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: love torments but evil has a why of causing heck.

"is that your girlfriend aww how sweet i envy for it." laughed the voice clearly in his ear.

elvis struggled. "let me go!" he hissed.

envy grinned. "i not yet not until we can draw out the wolf alchemist."

elvis pulled out his blade and slashed envy with it. "back off i am warning you!"

envy of course dodged his attack. "too slow!"

shegra sensed there was something wrong when she approched the door. thumps and crashes echoed through out the house. shegra busted down the door.

"what the heck is going on here!" she growled.

envy grinned. "oh my this is the fullwolf alchemist! what a pipsqueak!" he laughed.

shegra began growling her body began to transform.

*chimeras: half human and half animal hybrids, created by sciencetists in a lab.

"you won't like me when i am made!" she clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. the ground changed to the point to where it was shaped like a hand. "see when i am enraged my power doubles!" the hand moved smacking envy into the nearest wall.

shegra clapped her hands on more time only to have the hand transform into spikes. the spikes stabbed through envy.

"oh very very impressive! to bad it is nothing compared to mine!" he broke through them.

elvis got down underneath the table. "shegra here catch!" he tossed a spear to her. "use that to defeat him!"

shegra picked it up and held it tightly in her hands. "by lightest day by darkest night all evil is exnigused by flames. by fire by heat by warrior's might by heart beats for what is right!" she touched the tip of the blade to the little circle on the ground. it sank in and attacked envy from behind.

"now elvis!" she called.

he placed his hands on the ground lighting the small trail of salt on the ground.

"gaaaah" screamed envy.

**back at the shop.**

ed flipped through the book a little more. each page had different circles and different ways to use them on them. ed picked up some chalk off the blackboard and began drawing.

"let's see here, iron 5%, magnesium 90%," began ed. when he got to the last part his eyes widened. "blood a small portion."

al walked in and looked over his shoulder. "brother what's wrong?" he asked.

"she used to much and lost him." he whispered.

al took a closer look. "are you sure?"

ed nodded. "positive."

**with colonel mustang.**

"sorry about that." apologised roy.

"no prob i have been through worst. hey arent you a flame alchemist?" asked norman.

colonel mustang nodded. "yes."

"i kinda figured considering that there are other alchemists that bend different elements." said norman.

luetinuet hawkeye raised an eyebrow. "keep talking."

"well there are some that can bend water, grass,metal,dark, and light. one that we do not know about are the aura alchemists"

mustang waved his hand. "what? tell me more about the aura alchemists."

norman grinned. " aura alchemists are the only ones that can bend the spiritual energies, they are very clever in doing so. they can turn one person's energy and use it as a wepon against the enemy in battle. they can also preform human transmutation and be able to successfully bring someone back to life."

mustang got up. "thanks for telling me this kid now whose the the aura alchemist around this area."

"shegra acosta sir, she owns the black dragon metal shop up in the fields. sadly she is not open at the moment you will have to see when the sun comes up tomorrow morning."

**with shegra.**

the air held a foul scent in the air. shegra panted from the energy she had to use.

"fools you think you can stop me?" growled envy.

shegra laughed. "yes!"

envy got back up. "don't underestimate the power of a homunculus!"

his body changed into a giant creature breaking through the house. "see i have more power then you!"

shegra could here voices screaming from all the shapes of heads on his body.

_help us..._

_mommy?_

_i want a body_

_please save us..._

_gaaaah_

shegra shivered. "please shut up."

one of them began to sound like elvis which caused her to fall to her knees.

"what's wrong wolf? are these low life bothering you?" teased envy. his licked his lips.

"you sick sick monster!" she hissed. "what have you done!"

"oh i only borrowed a few souls for your enjoyment!" laughed envy.

shegra clenched her fists. "you monsters why would you do such a thing?" tears fell onto the ground. "don't you know that those people have family!"

envy flinched at the word family. "you can't take those who have someone waiting for them it isn't right!"

"but it is only our job you see we want the world even if your alive or dead!" envy slammed his paw down on the ground ontop of her. "you stupid! stupid! wolf!" he smashed her into the ground repeatedly.

"see i have no regards for human life that is the way of a humonculus we only seek out immortalitly and the world!" he roared.

shegra leaned on her sword. "but why? i have someone, someone i want to protect. you want to kill me is that it?" she spat blood down in front of him.

"i will fight til my last breathe leaves my body!"...

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: saten call my name!

" i will fight til the last breathe falls out of my body." She clapped her hands together. " wolf's fang come to me!" She pulled her hands away from one another to reveal a blue sword whose tip was an gray color.

" wind scar!" She swung to the point to where it sended out a huge wave of energy. The attack hit envy dead center in the chest.

" gaah!" He roared.

She swung it again hitting him repeatedly over and over again. Envy fell down to his knees. " foolish wolf you think you can stop me?"

Elvis took to her when envy slashed at her blocking his attack. Blood fell on the ground. " el...el..elvis?"

" i...i may not have any knowledge in alchemy like her but i swear to god i will not allow you to kill her." He rasped.

Shegra could feel her rage start to build again. " dont you dare try to interfer." Roared envy as he threw elvis aside. Shegra turned her blade around in a circle, energy formed around it, and with one mighty swing, she unleashed it on envy.

The power blew a hole large enough in the ground to send him downwards screaming.

Shegra ran to elvis's side.

" elvis hang in there!" She pleaded.

Elvis coughed and smiled. " dont you worry remember i am a dragon chimera i can heal fast."

Sam held penny in his arms. She leaned into him feeling his warm skin. " i'm sure they found the problem."

A knock at the door startled her. " mrs. Morris i found it." Said ed.

Penny allowed him to enter. " thats great what did you find?" She asked.

" the circle you used was a reversed one." He replied drawing it out for her. " truth didnt allow you to enter unless he got what he wanted. He wanted more than your blood in order to make the trade."

Penny felt tears building in her eyes. " so we can wait until the next eclipse in order to open the portal again."

Shegra held elvis steadly in her arms in the rain. She kept her head in his chest. Elvis took off his jacket and shielded them from the rain.

" in order to gain or obtain something of equal value must be lost." Whispered shegra.

Mustang yawned and stretched. _Must be sunhigh already. _He thought. He woke up lutinuet hawkeye from her sleep. " come on we have an alchemist to visit."

There was a long hard knock at her door. " hello?" Asked shegra.

Mustang flashed his state alchemist license at her. " hello i am colonel roy mustang and are you the fullwolf alchemist?"

" yes sir i am or used to be." Replied shegra keeping her eye on him.

" i see well can i come in?" Asked mustang.

Shegra stood aside and allowed him to enter. " is there a problem normally nobody from central would be here if there wasnt."

Mustang poured himself a cup of tea. " no there isnt. I was told that you were an aura alchemist at some point."

Shegra cursed norman's name under her breathe. " look i told you i no longer do alchemy."

" then answer me this mrs. Acosta is it true that you can preform human transmutation successfully only using your spiritual energy?" He questioned.

Shegra sat down away from him. " yes why must you ask a question like that? It's not like i'm going to preform it any time soon."

Mustang laughed. " i trust your judgement but it has been called to my attention that you helped out in a forbiddened trial. How did that go?"

Shegra could feel her patience slipping with him. Clearing her throat, she held her voice calm. " not well sir but again why are you here?"

Mustang sighed and took a sip of his tea. " i have been looking for other alchemists with strange abilities simular to my own. I got a lead on you so i came."

The doorbell rang out. " excuse me a minute."

She opened the door to let penny in. " hello shegra i need a-" she saw colonel mustang sitting there. " who's this?"

" colonel roy mustang at your service." He greeted shaking her hand.

**With norman.**

Norman kicked a rock out torwards the water. _Man i wished i was an alchemist that would be cool. _He thought. He heard singing somewhere from beside the rocks. Norman climbed the rocks only to find sarah singing quietly to herself.

" hello sarah!" He greeted.

" oh hi norman!" Greeted sarah back.

Norman sat down next to sarah. They remained silent listening to the waves crash on the shore. " so sarah i have been wondering." Started norman.

Sarah looked at him. " yes what is it norman?"

" will you go out with a mischevious devil like me?" He asked.

Sarah smiled. " yes i would love too."

Bronwyn looked out torwards the sea at charlie's boat. _Hurry back charlie. _She pleaded quietly in her head. James looked out his window.

**With sam.**

He sighed and turned away from the work he had on his table. The silence the whole house had was kinda killing him.

He pulled out another piece of paper and began drawing something on it. It was a picture of a red rose...

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: fallen wolf, fallen warrior, fallen heart

It was of a small red rose he saw while hiking near pontypandy mountain. He laughed quietly thinking of penny and kayda together.

**Back at the shop**

" so is it also true that you were indeed a commander in the war between wolves and the dogs?" Questioned mustang turning his attention away from penny.

Shegra sighed. " sit the both of you and i will tell you my entire story."

The two of them sat. " back during the war, i lead 14,000 troops into enemy territory knowing full well that the dogclan tribe is much powerfuller then us. We fought for 4 days on end without resting til one day i had to make a descison like no other. I used my alchemy but when i did i ended losing everyone around me." She began to sob. " thats why i vowed that i would never do it again."

Mustang put a hand on her lap. " i understand, i didn't mean to stir up any bad memories for you."

Penny coughed. " it's been a pleasure talking to you but you have to leave now."

Mustang bowed. " you have a good day now."

Shegra looked up from her hands. " i'm such a coward!"

" no your not but i want to ask something of you, now this may hurt me more than you but i need you to do it." Whispered penny.

Shegra's eyes widened as she listened to the rest of her plan. " no...no i cant not after that." Stammered shegra as she went over to her fireplace.

" please shegra for kayda!" Pleaded penny.

Shegra paced back and forth for a minute and sighed. " i guess but it's going to take me time to collect myself espacially since the eclipse is tonight."

Penny ran up and hugged her. " thanks shegra you won't regret this!"

" lets hope not." Muttered shegra.

Ed, who had returned earlier that morning, yawned loudly. " heck even i want to sleep longer but cant." He grumbled.

He down into the shower room to take a bath. _Shegra looked surprised when i came home i can tell shes hiding something but what? Eh it's none of my buisness anyway. Still that morris girl surprises me with the fact she wants not only her son back but her arm as well. _He sank in a little lower in the bathtub water.

Al woke up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He dashed out of bed at a surprising speed and down the stairs. Shegra was there cooking.

" for the love of saint lupus boy! Dont scare me like that!" She screamed.

Al laughed. " sorry about that."

Shegra looked passed him. " um where's your brother? Did he fall in cause that does not surprise me since hes short."

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT YOU DOG!"

" HEY WHO CALLING A DOG! SHORTY!"

Al couldn't help but laugh at the both of them. " stop it guys ! Come on!"

"So have you heard from penny or sam yet?" Asked elvis to officer steele.

" no but they better get here and do their work." Grumbled station officer steele as he stalked off.

" sorry i'm late sir but i had someone i needed to talk to." Panted penny.

Elvis waved his hello to her. " good morning."

The alarm bell rang. " fire at the wholefish cafe! Boy trapped inside action stations men!" Called station officer steele.

Penny tossed elvis and sam their helments. " man what is up with all these fires?" Questioned penny.

" i dont know but we'd better take care of it before it gets worse." Replied sam.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**one quick annoucement: every tuesday and thursday i will not be updating due to after school eoc tutoring.**

**this will go from this month on into november.**

chapter 9: the fallen ashes of one soul

sam pulled into the driveway of the wholefish cafe, fire blazed sky high.

"right elvis get the hoses! penny get me a breathing operator!" commanded sam.

"right-o sam!" called elvis.

penny handed him it. "be careful i don't want you getting hurt like last time." she warned.

sam nodded and took off into the flames. the heat smothered against his mask as he hunted for james.

"james!" he called. "james!"

coughing echoed in his room. "in here uncle sam!"

sam busted down the door with his axe. "ok james now hold on tight." said sam as james climbed into his arms. he could feel james's tight grip on him as they dashed through the fire. the flames seared some of his clothes.

**meanwhile with shegra, ed and al.**

"ok the circle is finally finished." muttered shegra.

ed checked it over to make sure it was correct. "ok good. now all we need to do is wait."

it was four hours before penny and sam finally showed up. the light of the moon was halfed when the eclipse started.

"ok everyone hold hands." commanded shegra.

everyone linked hands with each other. shegra clapped her hands and placed them to the salt that marked the floor. the circle began to glow til it reached full strength.

the portal opened and everyone began to disitergrate into it.

_don't try to fight it. _thought penny to herself. _you must not fight his current in order to get to him._

_don't tell me you came for your original body and your son! snarled a voice._

light filtered it's way to penny's eyes as she woke up. she saw a orange and blonde- haired boy in front of her.

"kayda!" exclaimed penny as she ran to him. she put her arms around him. "kayda!"

"mom? mom? what are you doing here?" he asked.

"i came to get you, i came to get you out of here."

shegra stood growling. "ok truth you filthy monster! where are you?!"

laughter echoed. "why i am everywhere. but let's not forget the ones you had sacrificed."

_mommy?_

_come play with us! _

_help me their after my child!_

_monsters...monsters are everywhere._

"shut up." growled shegra shaking her head. "shut up every one of you! it's your own fault for staying by my side and getting caught up in it! i can't bring you back and i am sorry for that!" she summoned her sword. "by the power of light by the power of my strongest aura may destory you all."

huge waves of blue energy went everywhere. "begone demons!" she yelled.

everyone of the torments souls disappeared. "my my fiesty aren't we?"

"my war isn't with you! penny has a score to settle with you!" she hissed.

truth came out of the darkness to where penny was. "so you've come back have you?"

penny tightened her grip on kayda. "yes i have and this time i am not alone."

truth laughed. "so you think you can just walk in here without paying a ransom? where's your husband?"

sam woke up only to darkness. "penny? penny where are you?" asked sam panicly.

"sam!" cried penny as she ran to him. "what have you done?"

"i only to his sight." said truth.

"yeah well you can't do that! he doesn't deserve to have that taken from him!" yelled ed.

ed clapped his hands to make the first move. "i won't give up til we have him back!"

shadows began to form under truth's feet. "so this is how it has to be?" truth grinned a little. "now we're talking!"

the shadows shot out to attack ed and penny but they were quick to dodge them...

**to be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**warning may contain graphical voilence viewer discrestion is advised.  
**

chapter ten: into the belly of the beast.

the shadows lashed out everywhere. "my power is far more greater than you think!"

ed dodged and moved away from everyone of his attacks. "it's going to take more than that to stop me!" he yelled. clapping his hands, he placed them to the ground and summoned a huge wall to sheild penny, sam and kayda.

ed then summoned a wepon to his side. "so shall he dance again?"

truth smiled. "sure but this time i can assure you that i will win!" he sent his shadows. the shadows reached up and attacked ed from behind stabbing him in the shoulder. "see a homunculus like me is not a force you can dance with."

ed grunted against his grasp. "thats what you think!" ed used his alchemy again only to discover that is was not going to work.

"what was that again? oh yeah how about if you try to get all up close and personal." truth tightened his grip. "your alchemy wont work."

sharp arrows came and attacked truth stabbing through his hands and shoulders. Shegra panted hard from that move.

"so this is how it's going to be? humans and chimeras working together." truth smiled again. "only makes the game more fun!"

the ground cracked underneath them revealing more shadows. each shadow had an eye and teeth like razor blades. the eyes turned until they saw penny. "penny!" cried sam as he got in the way of them.

blood splattered in her face as she watched sam get hurt. "i will not allow you to hurt her." he grunted. he began pulling the blades out of his body.

"impossible i took your sight!" gasped truth as he hit him with another attack.

"my sight was restored and now i will take your life!" sam's body changed into his lion self.

he roared as he dashed forward and landed his attack on truth. the shadows evaporated under neath truth. "it seems that i am defeated." rasped truth. blood fell on the ground. " hehe see you around. "he laughed as he disappeared. the gate to their right opened wide. arms reached out and grabbbed everyone of them.

**meanwhile.**

al waited patiently for them to return. the circle glew and there stood all of them.

sam coughed silently in penny's arms. "never...do..that to me again. "he coughed.

penny hugged him. "i won't i swear."

shegra turned penny's arm over. "penny your arm it hasn't changed i am sorry." she wolfed.

kayda let go of his mom to look up at her. "mom thanks."

al hugged his brother really tightly. "hugging...too...hard...not breathing." gasped ed.

"i know but you had me so worried."

**that night.**

"thank you so much you two for helping even though you were on vacation." said penny shaking ed's hand.

ed smiled. "glad we could but we have to get going if we are ever going to get to central."

the two brothers entered the train and waved their goodbyes to the family as the country side wizzed past them.

**the end.**


End file.
